Johnny Crisp
Johnny Crisp was an R.A.F. pilot and a recurrent character, appearing three times in the Biggles stories. During the early part of the Second World War, Crisp has served in Wilks' squadron (presumably 287 Sqn) and had picked up "2 bars to his D.F.C.", implying that he had been awarded the medal three times. He first met Biggles in Biggles in the Orient. By this time he was a Flight Lieutenant in 818 Sqn, flying Hawker Hurricanes out of Dum Dum, Calcutta. His squadron, like several others, had been decimated by some strange phenomenon. Aircraft were falling out of the sky for no apparent reason and in a seemingly random pattern. By the time Biggles arrived on scene to investigate the matter, 818 Sqn was down to five pilots. Crisp, and four other pilots took off for a mission over Burma which again ended in disaster. Three pilots, Grainger, Larkin and Moorven went down. With his squadron totally out of action, Air Commodore Raymond attached Crisp and the other remaining pilot, Scrimshaw to Biggles' 666 Sqn. Crisp subsequently help Biggles in the investigations. He was with him when they went to question the apparently drunk Sergeant Gray, a mechanic with 818. Later he discovered Gray dead. Subsequently Crisp and Ginger took part in an experiment where they simulated powered flight but on the ground at Gayhar. During the course of this "flight" Crisp passed out suddenly. By this time, Biggles suspected that he, like so many other pilots, must have ingested something that caused him to lose consciousness. He had arranged for Algy to bring an ambulance and an emetic which they administed to Crisp, causing him to throw up. Crisp recovered sufficiently to return to Dum Dum to find the base preparing to intercept a large formation of Japanese bombers. He declared himself well enough to fly and Biggles assigned him to pilot a Bristol Beaufighter. He must have been involved in heavy fighting for he had to belly land his severely damaged aircraft although he seemed to have enjoyed the combat, exclaiming after emerging from the crash, "What a party--what a party!" Crisp must have liked the Beaufighter. When he is next encountered, in Biggles Delivers the Goods, he had been promoted to command a squadron of these aircraft in the ship strike role. Towards the end of the book, his squadron had been embarked on an aircraft carrier and brought near to the Mergui Archipelago where it took off to interdict and sink an enemy convoy that was bringing up troops to invade the Elephant Island which Biggles had been using as a secret operating base. After the war, Crisp apparently worked briefly for an airline called "Stellar Skyway". In Biggles Hunts Big Game, he gets a passing mention. Biggles tells his other Air Police crew that he had met Crisp and Crisp had told him he had left the company because "it stinks". Biggles did not elicit any further details. Perhaps he should have because he was shortly to embark on investigating that company. Category:People Category:Biggles characters Category:WW2 era characters Category:Air Police era characters Category:Recurrent characters